Hello
by Nayen Lemunantu
Summary: ¿Irónico, no? Ahora que ya no estás, no he podido dejar de pensar en ti. Creo que me estoy volviendo loco.


_**Esta historia participa del evento: Aoki Month Segunda Edición del grupo AokiLovers, la canción del día de hoy es Hello de Adele.**_

 _ **Declaración: Si creen que los personajes me pertenecen, tal vez deban considerar hacerse una lobotomía xD.**_

* * *

 **HELLO**

.

Abrió los ojos de a poco, pero desde un inicio fue consciente de quién era, dónde estaba y por qué estaba ahí. No se tomó la molestia de mirar el celular, sabía de antemano que había despertado casi una hora antes.

Se puso de pie de un salto, antes de que los recuerdos y la nostalgia se apoderaran de él, tenía el sobre de Melipass en la mesita de noche, así que aprovechó de tomarse dos capsulas antes de irse a la ducha.

Su día empezaba siempre con la misma rutina: levantarse a las siete de la mañana, a las nueve llegar a la agencia de modelaje, a las seis volver a casa y a las once irse a dormir. Sinceramente nunca se imaginó que el tedio fuera parte de su vida, pero en esos momentos sentía que la desmotivación lo consumía día tras día… Y no era sólo eso, sabía que gran parte de la crisis de nervios que estaba viviendo tenía mucho que ver con el rompimiento con su ex.

Apenas había pasado una semana desde que dejaron de hablar definitivamente, pero aún dolía. Dolía cada vez que se levantaba por las mañana y él era lo primero que llegaba a sus pensamientos. Decir adiós había sido difícil, porque aceptar el fracaso siempre cuesta, pero estaba seguro de que eso era lo correcto.

Salió del baño vistiendo sólo en ropa interior; una de las ventajas de vivir solo, y se fue directo a la cocina. Su desayuno siempre consistía en una porción de frutas, pero ese día sólo pudo tomarse un té; su estómago no parecía estar dispuesto a recibir comida cuando tenía los nervios así de alterados.

Mientras se calentaba las manos con el tazón, aprovechó de revisar sus redes sociales en el Smartphone. Como siempre, tenía el Facebook inundado de cientos de mensajes de sus fanáticas, pero ignoró todo aquello y fue directo al buscador. Escribió Aomine Daiki y visitó su perfil. Sólo pudo ver su foto de perfil y algunos datos básicos, como ya no eran amigos no podía acceder a ningún tipo de información sobre él. Paradójicamente, después de que terminó con su ex había empezado a pensar mucho en Aomine.

«Al menos no me bloqueó —pensó—, sólo me eliminó de sus amigos.»

El primer día que se dio cuenta que lo habían eliminado, se sintió tan humillado que pensó en llamarlo sólo para mandarlo a la mierda. ¡¿Quién se creía Aomine para eliminarlo a él, al modelo?! Debería haber dado las gracias que le hubiera dirigido la palabra en primer lugar, es más debería haber dado gracias al cielo que le haya permitido ser merecedor de pasar una noche junto a él… Pero no, Aomine no sólo no había agradecido nada, sino que también lo había eliminado.

Dos días después, cuando se le pasó la rabia que le carcomía las tripas cada vez que entraba a Facebook y lo recordaba, se dio cuenta que probablemente era lo mejor. Ya no estaba en edad de ser un chiquillo inmaduro y egocéntrico, sabía que la decisión de Aomine había sido lo mejor y él debía respetarla, después de todo, había escogido volver con su ex y no dar ninguna oportunidad a nada de lo que pudiera haber pasado con Aomine. Pero pasó sólo una semana para que se diera cuenta que esa decisión había sido un error garrafal. Ya era la tercera vez que lo intentaba con su ex y se terminó de convencer que las cosas entre ambos no iban a funcionar nunca.

Y si bien durante esos días su mente aún seguía reviviendo la nostalgia de esa relación fallida, de mismo modo, día tras día iba creciendo el recuerdo de Aomine.

En ese instante decidió tomar una decisión impulsiva. Era demasiado cobarde para llamarlo, pero tal vez un mensaje…

Kise tomó el celular. Estaba temblando y no sabía cómo empezar, si Aomine le iba a responder o tal vez lo iba a ignorar definitivamente, no era como si no se lo mereciera después de lo que le hizo.

* * *

02/02/2016

De: Kise

Para: Aominecchi

Asunto: Hola, soy yo… Nada, te escribo porque sólo quisiera saber de ti. Extraño esas charlas, extraño hablar contigo… Me gustaría volver a escuchar tu voz.

El mensaje se envió, pero no hubo respuesta alguna.

* * *

Los días continuaron iguales uno tras otro, la misma rutina, la misma desmotivación, las mismas pastillas para hacer más soportable su día a día, y la costumbre de escribirle todas las mañanas un mensaje a Aomine.

* * *

04/02/2016

De: Kise

Para: Aominecchi

Asunto: Creo que estos mensajes no te están llegando. Al menos me aparece como que no los has leído, así que sé que no me ignoras jajaja. Si quisieras ignorarme, lo entendería. Bueno, nada… Ya no voy a molestarte más. Te deseo lo mejor.

Sin respuesta.

* * *

07/02/2016

De: Kise

Para: Aominecchi

Asunto: No puedo evitarlo, sé que dije que no te buscaría más, pero me gustaría saber algo de ti… ¿Estás?

Sin respuesta.

* * *

08/02/2016

De: Kise

Para: Aominecchi

Asunto: Lo siento, sólo quiero pedirte perdón por haberte roto el corazón.

Sin respuesta.

* * *

10/02/2016

De: Kise

Para: Aominecchi

Asunto: ¿Irónico, no? Ahora que ya no estás, no he podido dejar de pensar en ti. Creo que me estoy volviendo loco.

Sin respuesta.

* * *

11/02/2016

De: Kise

Para: Aominecchi

Asunto: Sé que debes odiarme. ¡Maldición! Yo me odio. Pero sólo… sólo tomé una decisión equivocada. ¿Crees que podrás perdonarme?

Sin respuesta.

* * *

12/02/2016

De: Kise

Para: Aominecchi

Asunto: ¿Aún puedes leer estos mensajes?

* * *

Kise soltó un suspiro y volvió a guardar el celular en su bolso. Ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había revisado su Facebook para ver si Aomine había respondido a su mensaje.

Y de pronto, en medio del ajetreo y el bullicio de una sesión fotográfica, oyó con toda claridad el breve y agudo sonido de una notificación. Su corazón dio un salto dentro de su pecho y sintió que la sangre se le iba a los pies. No dudó un segundo y se encaminó a la silla de donde colgaba su bolso; ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de excusarse con el fotógrafo.

Sacó el celular y comprobó que en la pantalla aparecía una foto circular donde se veía el rostro fastidiado de Aomine Daiki y un pequeño círculo rojo con el número 2 en el centro.

El resto del mundo desapareció. No volvió a preocuparse de la sesión de fotos, de las miradas entre sorprendidas e indignadas de los asistentes, ni de las preguntas de su mánager. Aomine le había respondido, sólo eso importaba.

Y aunque se pasó días esperando por esa respuesta, tuvo miedo de verla. Tuvo miedo de descubrir un "Déjame en paz" o un "No quiero que me hables". Necesitó de todo su autocontrol para superar la cobardía y abrir el mensaje. Hasta que al final lo hizo…

De: Aominecchi

Para: Kise

Asunto: Sííí, Kise. No había respondido porque estaba de viaje y el celular se quedó sin cobertura.

Te extraño…


End file.
